


Dearest Boy

by Caidepgun



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, Is this somnophilia, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Obi-wan is conflicted, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, why yes yes it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caidepgun/pseuds/Caidepgun
Summary: Anakin has always been brash and unpredictable but never to this extent.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 11
Kudos: 113
Collections: Obikin Kinkmeme





	Dearest Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bereweillschmidt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bereweillschmidt/gifts).



> Special Thanks to [ Blu3sc0rpion!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu3sc0rpion/pseuds/Blu3sc0rpion) for being my beta!
> 
> Based on Bere's Prompt:  
> Anakin starts having sexual urges, as any teen. One night, he straddles a sleeping Obi-wan who's startled but doesn't stop Anakin from jerking off on his chest. Anakin cums on Obi-wan's face and licks it off him.

It came as a whimper.

Bliss slowly envelopes him: starting at his chest then quickly dissipating through his veins, cooling his system with unbidden obedience. Bright warmth journeys to and from his chest and lower navel, gently throbbing through his body, guiding his mind adrift a sea of exquisite excitement. His body lays heavy against sodden sheets, clothes constrict his skin from the night breeze, the air becomes unbearably dense as he tries to breathe in. 

A shy pressure pushes down on his ribs, pawing at his nightwear; Obi-wan groans from the sensation of tiny digits clawing at his tunic. A surge of foreign annoyance rolls into him as he pats a small hand away. The annoyances grew louder, sprouting into anger as the same hand yanks at his tunic- tearing at the coarse fabric.

Obi-wan wakes with a sharp inhale, propping himself on his elbow he pauses when he feels his arms melded to the sheets below him. An outrageous strength clamped his body, tethering him in place as soft, creamy thigh's flank his sides, straddle his waist and-

He takes another sharp breath, averting his eyes from the body atop his. He licks his lips before opening his mouth to try to utter a word- a string of complaints, lectures but he finds himself for the first time, speechless.

He's been taken aback before that wasn't anything new, especially not with Anakin. The boy, after all, was insufferably stubborn and hubris gloated off him as his title dedicated greatness (which, for the most part was correct). Anakin has a beautifully gifted mind both in combat and in conversation. Slurs and insults rolled off his tongue with tamed arrogance. Vainly gifted, the boy would often give him second hand embarrassment on behalf of those he insulted. 

He can’t count the times that he needed to apologize for something that his ill-tempered, bratty padawan spit as an afterthought or the heedless, futile lectures on self restraint (a concept that alluded Anakin’s sharp, strong-willed spirit to its core).

Tempting, cunning boy.

Obi-wan still refuses to look, his neck strains from the awkward angle he forces himself to maintain, hands clutching at the sheets below him. He seals his lips together, letting out a defeated wince when Anakin scoots his hips closer to his navel, gracing his groin with friction in the process. He boy’s thighs tighten around his torso, drawing in more heat to Obi-wan’s navel, coiling in puddles underneath the boy’s bare bottom. 

He bites the inside of his cheeks, preventing himself from moaning when Anakin grinds down on the tent in his pants. Obi-wan remains motionless, not by his will, no. This situation would not be happening if he had a will or even a say on this. He’s nailed down by his own apprentice, the brash, stupid boy on top of him. 

Smooth, rocking motions gently sway the boy’s body back and forth on Obi-wan’s cock, encouraging his already perverse reaction to harden. He muffles a moan as the motion harshens, Anakin’s breathless gasps become audible, timid, meek gasps rise from the boy’s heaving chest. 

The small hand on Obi-wan’s abs caresses exposed skin, raking through the light hairs on his abdomen Anakin charts up rigid muscle to grope at his Master’s pectoral. Obi-wan yelps, a cowardly, uncharacteristic noise that earns a pleased huff from Anakin’s parted lips. He carefully leans down, and mouths over the fine lines of the man’s chest, lingering on the tender blemishes from Obi-wan’s year of combat. Diligently lapping up the dips between muscle underneath his Master’s breast and tenderly charting up to the perk, pink nipple on the man’s pectoral.

Anakin halts, innocently glancing up at his Master, who is still adamantly refusing to look at him, before he engulfs the nipple and sucks.

Obi-wan moans, his back arching into the smooth, velvet of his Padawan’s mouth. Shamelessly helpless, he bites his bottom lip, trying to strangle the pleasure from Anakin’s mouth and the constant, teasing grip of the boy’s ass against his hardened length. The fabric covering his cock had already grown damp with precum from the boy’s administration. 

He hears Anakin’s smile through the needy giggle through the boy’s light-hearted sucking. Slowly, he removes his mouth from his Master’s nipple. Gloating at the glistening, sensitive, spit-slicked skin, Anakin drags his tongue across his Master’s chest to the man’s other pectoral. Enjoying the subtle shudders and shiver the man’s body releases upon the grind of his hip, Anakin moans into each kiss he places around Obi-wan’s areola, teasing the areas before he sucks.

Obi-wan tastes blood, eyes sealed off from the light, he inadvertently allows himself to focus on Anakin’s movement. The way the boy’s body seemingly sways on his clothed cock, his mouth on his chest, hand stroking the muscles on abs, charting up his abdomen to lightly twist his nipple.

He moans when Anakin’s mouth comes off with an obscene squelch. 

“Ah-Anakin!” Obi-wan grounds out between grit teeth, trying to hide his pleasure as the boy digs his pelvis into his cock. 

“ **Shut up.”** Anakin bites at the tender pink tissue, reveling in the fresh taste of blood and the spasm that ripples throughout his Master’s body. He eagerly laps up the wounded area before he keeps moving.

Tears threaten to stream from his eyes, Obi-wan whimpers as the area where his Padawan licks becomes tender. 

Anakin lowers his head on the man’s chest, inhaling Obi-wan’s scent he moans into his Master’s skin. His hips cease and for a moment, Obi-wan mourns the glorious friction. Confused and a bit taken aback, he gives in, turns his head to his apprentice.

The boy’s stern features contort into an otherworldly beauty Obi-wan knows he shouldn’t be seeing much less enjoying. The boy’s brow is heavy with pleasure, once maddened angry eyes are closed trying to cope with the intensity of the oncoming orgasm. Pretty, rose-bud pink lips part open for blissful moans- that might actually kill Obi-wan if he dared admit that he loves the dolce serenade coming from the boy’s mouth. Anakin’s smooth, tanned thighs tremble in place as his hand furiously pumps at his cute, pink shaft. 

He watches, absolutely hypnotized, as Anakin’s sweat-slicked skin glistens, as his small hand pumps up and down, heaving hot spurts of precum onto Obi-wan’s nightwear and skin. All breath leaves him as he feels the boy’s precum on his skin, tainting all cognitions of right and wrong. Obi-wan just watches, enthralled and hopelessly enamoured by Anakin’s sweet whimpers.

Eyes vainly burning the boy’s lithe body into memory, Obi-wan’s throat constricts at the thought of taking Anakin. Pushing the boy down, licking and nipping every inch of the boy’s body till he writhes and sobs for his Master’s cock. Penetrating Anakin’s tight hole, slamming into the boy's slender hips, watching himself disappear into the Padawan he trained and raised.

Obi-wan swallows, hard.

The boy’s breathing becomes erratic as his orgasm draws near. Anakin bites his lip, arches his back and moans. Thick ribbons of cum spurt from the boy’s pretty cock onto Obi-wan’s chest, painting his pectoral, neck and face with a delectable pearly white. Warmth bleeds from the liquid that sits dangerously close to his bottom lip.

Heavy pants echo through the room, Obi-wan eyes burn from keeping them open for a prolonged amount of time. In annoyance he glares at Anakin so the boy can cease his dramatic panting but Anakin sits on top of him, his padawan braid lazily hanging over his shoulder, a coy, mischievous smirk on his face- completely composed and  _ arrogant _ . 

Then it dawns on Obi-wan.  _ He’s _ panting, out of breath, just from watching his own Padawan jack himself off in front of him.

Obi-wan grimaces as he quickly darts his head away from Anakin. He should feel disgusted, ashamed- just things other than parched. Anakin pries his face forward, making him stare directly into bright, lust-filled eyes. Obi-wan groans feeling tiny digits dig into the soft underside of his cheeks; Anakin leans in, taunting him, the boy licks up the cum on his bottom lip with a low, grueling lap.

Obi-wan’s mind melts as the boy connects their lips for a chaste and almost uncharacteristically callow kiss. He lags, frozen from the display of tenderness. Unable to register the boy’s willy kiss, Obi-wan’s eyes widen with delightful joy. Before he can protest, Anakin jerks himself off his Master, gathers his clothing from the ground and walks to the door. His legs slightly wobbly from orgasm he pauses, turns and smiles, “Goodnight,  _ Master _ .” 

The strength holding Obi-wan down disappears but the man does not  _ dare  _ move. He remains there, uncaring of the aching erection in his pants or the cold cum on his body. His mind quickly fumbles to process the event that he apparently had  _ enjoyed _ ?! 

_ No _ , he tries to ensure himself but his psyche murmurs otherwise, sinful vulgarities he can't fathom as his. He can't  _ possibly _ be attracted to his fourteen year old Padawn...

That would be absurd,  _ right _ ?

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I made an Obikin Kinkmeme Server. You must be 18+ to join. There is absolutely no kink-shaming bc... we're all filthy sluts 😆 
> 
> [ So, like come join us!](https://discord.gg/rkWWKbY)


End file.
